


Accept It

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: "getting suuuper close to kissing, Canon Universe, Demyx pops in for 0.3 seconds, M/M, This is based off a meme:, but jumping apart when something startles them"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: It gets a a little tense and more than a little heated when Saix and Axel argue.





	Accept It

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random one off I felt like writing lol  
> I really hope you enjoy and apologies for any errors! (Please feel free to comment any you see so I can correct them, thank you!)  
> Comments are appreciated in general!!

It was the smug expression that always got him. Just that slight curl of his lips that told Axel that Saix knew he was winning the argument they were having. The way he crossed his arms and leaned back, as though to say “Oh, really, is that all you have Axel? Can’t come up with anything better?” It infuriated him, well, as much as it could.

Saix was doing that now as they stood in the hall that led to their living quarters. Axel had caught up to Saix to ask him if he had gathered any new intel when Saix dropped the bomb that Axel would need to play bait to get Xigbar away from the castle for a while. Seeing as Axel generally disliked thinking about Xigbar, it didn’t sit well with him and he attempted to argue a different method of finding out what the area of the castle he kept going into was.

Which led them to this, Saix leaning back against the wall with his stupid smug air about him and Axel standing there with his fists clenched as he wracked his brain for his next remark. “Axel, when will you accept that my plans generally work out better than yours?” Saix straightened up as Axel took a step closer to him, his gloved index finger jabbing at Saix’s chest. “When will you accept that I don’t appreciate getting the shit part of the plan?” Axel met Saix’s eyes without wavering as Saix uncrossed his arms to grip Axel’s forearm.

“When will you accept that my parts are just as unappealing as yours?” Saix squeezed his arm and Axel moved to press his whole hand against his chest. If he had a heart, it would be racing as he pushed Saix back against the wall. It would be alert the entire castle as Saix slowly took a step back, for Axel pressed nowhere near hard enough to move his bulk, allowing himself to be pushed against the wall.

“When will you,” Axel began as he leaned in close, Saix’s frustratingly even breaths warming his face. The grip tightened on his arm, the only indication that his proximity had any effect on the other man. “…accept that…” Axel’s nose lightly touched Saix’s as he tilted his head back the tiniest amount to meet his eyes as he mouthed the end of the sentence. Saix’s eyes widened just a touch at Axel’s proposition before moving his head ever so slightly to brush his lips in the barest hint of a kiss against Axel’s.

Before they could get anywhere about Saix’s acceptance of Axel’s seduction, the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall. The two of them hurriedly broke apart and as Saix gave Axel a curt retort about missing reports, Demyx rounded the corner with a Dusk close behind. “Axeeelll, help! It won’t leave me alone!” Axel had been focused on the odd sight of the Dusk trailing Demyx like a lost puppy, so focused he hadn’t realized that Saix had disappeared. “Dammit,” He muttered under his breath as he thought about how Saix damn well better come back to finish their conversation later as he tried to get around having the Dusk cling to him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
